


I've got a letter... and it's for you?

by Iwillnotsayitoutloud



Category: Christmas Tales & Traditions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillnotsayitoutloud/pseuds/Iwillnotsayitoutloud
Summary: A little spelling error causes a lot of trouble. Santa or Satan? Who is supposed to deliver the present and why is every single elve laughing at the thought of Mrs Claus?





	I've got a letter... and it's for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something new, messing around a bit. Don't know where this story is going to end but I promise that the next chapter is going to be way longer. Just needed an opening. Constructive criticism welcome. Fighting against a massive writer's block rn.

**Prologue**

  
"I'm done!"  
"Really? Let me see!"  
"No!," little Nico quickly covered as much as possible of the piece of paper lying in front of him. "Only Santa is allowed to read my letter! You're not Santa, you're Lotta!"  
The blond Finnish girl raised her hands in surrender and tried to look terrified at the sight of the fierce 5-year-old in front of her.  
"You are absolutely right! But don't forget to put the letter in an envelope. And the Address! Where does Santa live again?"  
"At the North Pole! Together with Mrs Claus!"  
Lotta stood up, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Nico started to giggle, knowing what's about to come.  
"Excuuuuuuuuuse me? That is too much to take! My soul is burning, my heart...", one hand dramatically on her chest, the other pressed against her forehead, the Aupair 'fainted'. "Tell my mother I always loved her and that I tried! I tried to teach a wicked kid the truth about Santa. I thought I succeeded... Teen kuolemaa, olen kuollut, olen taivaassa!*."  
Her voice now nearly a whisper, Lotta exhaled loudly one last time and let her head roll to the side, tongue flopping out of her mouth.  
"Nooooo, Lottaaaaa! Finland! Santa lives in Finland! Don't die! You promised to make cinnamon rolls for me later!", despite his desperate words, the boy couldn't stop laughing.  
"God? Is that you? Oh, hi Nico. Seems like you saved me again! How about you finish off your letter, clean up the table and I make us some baked goodies?"  
Nico nodded, already folding the letter in half and choosing the pretty cat-envelope.  
 **FOR SATAN** , he wrote in big, red letters, **FINLAND**.

The thing with letters is, my dear reader, that they sometimes don’t have to be posted to be sent. Especially when talking about letters to mystical creatures. And even though Nico’s letter never made it to the postal office, it made its way to the addressee. How, you might ask? Well, magic is nothing that can be explained and let’s just say that the pure belief of a child, mixed with the natural desire of a letter to deliver the message written in it, and sprinkled with the mystical power of the night led, led to this rather unusual event.  
Flying through the air, the letter made its way to Finland. Passing houses, fields and the sea. Dodging snowflakes and raindrops, the natural enemy of paper, and getting a lift from a passing raven. Bob, the raven, was quite fond of chitchat, even though he had to do most of the talking. The letter was still just a piece of paper and without a pen, there was no way it could contribute something to the conversation. And it didn’t know much about the difference between Finnish and Norwegian worms anyway. Once the letter reached a specific place, somewhere in Salla, it disappeared.  
  
  
* _I'm dying , I'm dead, I'm in heaven_


End file.
